Ogame: Combat Evolved
by WolfKnight27
Summary: A Crossover story which is essentially the Human Covenant war with multiple human nations and features the ships and structures out of the massive forum based scifi online game called OGame on


This is the first crossover story I have made and is basically Halo in my mind with an extra human nation with cooler ships and different technology. It focuses more on the war for humantiy's survival than the adventures of the Master Cheif and Halo. I hope you enjoy and please send me some reviews. They really help with improving my writing style and if people tell me that they think a story should be sent to hell and burnt to ash, then it prevents me from posting any more parts and annoying you further...

enjoy...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

Humanity… a name now known vastly throughout the galaxy, both for its grandness and its infamousness. The colonisation efforts of the human race following the early points of the sub-space era allowed the overpopulated and depleted planet of Terra, more informal known as Earth, to recover from its abuse by its colonisers and spread its influence throughout the western most fringes of the galaxy. With this rush of interstellar colonisation came other advancements in the evolution of the human race, such as cures for long-dreaded diseases including cancer, aids and malaria and steroids came into being which could push the limits of human's physical and mental attributes without any permanent damage to their users. However, these and many more advancements could not outweigh the significance of humanity's first contact with alien races. This brought forth a new dimension of possibilities and opportunities for the advancement of our race and soon solidified humanity's position in the top players of interstellar power and commerce. Trade and diplomacy helped to define humans as one of the most influential and diplomatic races in the galaxy and soon many solar systems contained a sufficient body of humans put in place to oversee diplomatic and economic relations.

However, amidst the prosperity, trouble grew nefariously. Despite all of human kind's efforts, it was in their nature to hate and to steal. It was late in the year 2538 when a peaceful demonstration against a now long forgotten constitution erupted into a violent outbreak all across humanity's Homeworld. The inferno of rebellion spread quickly across all of the human empire and even spilt over into some neighbouring quadrants. The bloodshed was harsh and although the conflict was short lived, the lasting affect it had on the empire would change history forever. The main body of the human Government survived but arouse to find that control of Earth and its closely neighbouring worlds was all that remained in their hands. The rest of the empire had splintered into small sects, cults or confederacies and tensions between them remained high. Ground was also lost politically as many of Earth's neighbours lost respect due to the conflict spilling over their borders. It was from this time onwards that humanity was somewhat isolated from the rest of the galaxy for fear of another catastrophic outbreak of war.

As the years progressed, fighting still continued between human states all vying for power and for worlds. The situation became so bad that even the largest human empire, consisting of the old human Government, held approximately 23 of all human territory, a congregation of fifteen worlds. The rest of the empire seemed now to be merely a rabble of rivalling clans and bandit kingdoms. Leaving these merciless states to their own bidding, the new Earth Government, renaming itself the United Nations Space Command or UNSC, set about rebuilding its proud status and dedicated its economic efforts towards creating a strong interplanetary force to defend its borders from both alien and human threats to their state. This was called the United Earth's Marine Corps.

Then in the year 2543, fighting in the Amarii quadrant reached its peak where forces under the banner of Julius Prexton's Human Federation entered open conflict with the forces under the banner of Yuri Romaniov's Second Light Horse Cavaliers. On the side of Julius, was a warrior held in high esteem across all of human space. He went under the codename of SpineShanker, choosing to keep his real face and identity a secret, and was Prexton's age old friend. Throughout the conflict, he proved time and time again that no number of soldiers could defeat a highly experienced force and almost single-handedly brought fighting in this sector to a close. It was finally a last ditch attempt by Romaniov's troops to strike back at Prexton which claimed SpineShanker's life. His battle group was attacked by an overwhelming number of ships whose sole intent was to annihilate his cruiser. The battle was fierce but eventually, his ship was destroyed amidst the fighting with all hands lost, followed quickly by the rest of the battle force. But the damage dealt to Romaniov's final military fleet meant that he had effectively destroyed his last hope of holding the sector and was finally forced to surrender.

The conclusion of the conflict brought forth the emergence of the second largest human state, consisting of seven worlds. Upon the union of system, proclaimed the 'New Human Federation,' Admiral Julius Prexton was appointed by the people, President of their newly founded democracy. In memory of his old friend, whose body was never found amidst the incinerated and shattered debris of his cruiser, Prexton erected a monument to SpineShanker and all those who died alongside him in the formation of the Federation. After that, his name, among so many others, slowly faded into the mists of time.

For then next nine years, this new sanctity for man grew and matured, with construction and reconstruction being its primary goals. Since its birth, this nation has enjoyed mutual prosperity with its neighbours and allies, including the proud UNSC. Migration and an increase in population have made it even stronger still. However, as history has shown time and time again… a good thing never lasts forever…


End file.
